clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Server
A Server is an individual but identical version of Club Penguin Island designed to allow thousands of penguins to play Club Penguin without any technical problems caused by a surplus of penguins. The maximum number of penguins that can play on one server at the same time is 300 penguins. After CPIP, there were no country servers. In 2011, in one of Happy77's video's from the What's New Blog, it shows Happy77 going to another server in-game using a Box Portal. This feature was nicknamed, "Server Hopping." An icon was found by Super Drew from Club Penguin's Official SWF . It shows an arrow pointing one way and then pointing another way like someone was teleporting from one server to another. It should be noted that the Moderator to server ratio is one Moderator for every server. See main article, List of servers Significant Servers Description Abominable The most popular server in GMT + time. The Forest of this server has the most population. This was the most popular UK server before the CPIP. It was most notable for the amount of old penguins and recordings. Adventure Many Safe-Chat penguins are spotted here. This is the most common Safe-Chat server. Sometimes, you can't get into this server. This server is known for its enormous Safe-Chat population. You can spot many Safe-Chat Beta here. Belly Slide Once known for being a popular spot for bloggers, Belly Slide is now one of the most active servers due to its prominence on the list of servers. Deep Freeze This was the first server ever made by the Club Penguin Team. Mammoth It used to be Club Penguin's most popular server, next to Yeti. Many famous penguins used to go on this server. It was always full and many people could never get on it, even early in the morning. It decreased in popularity when Zipline was added. Sleet A lot of old and Beta penguins can be seen (mostly at the Dock) and lots of recordings occur here. Sometimes, penguins will ask to "share" (as in sharing passwords), but if he or she says "share," there is a possibility he/she will get kicked off the server. Tea Known for its enormous non-member population. Servers around it appear to be vacant, oddly. Winter Land This server was significantly abundant in 2005, 2006 and 2007. This server soon started losing population when Disney bought Club Penguin. Many snowball fights are located in this server. In the present day, these servers are empty. This was the first server in population in 2006. The first ever Team Blue vs. Team Red Snow Ball fight was located in this server. Yukon It used to be the busiest server on Club Penguin until the Holiday Party 2010, when Zipline was added. Yeti It used to be the busiest server next to Yukon and Abominable until Zipline was added. It is the only server known to have the same name on 3 languages (English, French, Spanish). Zipline One of the most popular servers. Famous penguins such as Gary do not usually go on this server. Penguins all over the world log into this server, so it's almost always full. You are lucky if you get a chance to go on Zipline. Also, if you go on at nighttime or early in the morning there are about 2 bars so you can go on if you are awake by that time. Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin Category:Article